Halloween
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: A night of fun leads to romance.


**Halloween**

Alli Bhundari smiled and grabbed the pale blue piece of paper off of the bulletin board on the wall,staring down at it. She let out a loud shriek making Connor,KC,and Claire jump from their places behind her.

"Alli! What's wrong Claire asked,moving beside her friend and staring down at the paper as well. "A Halloween Bash?" She said flatly. THAT was what her friend was so excited about? A dance?

KC grinned broadly and reached over both girls' shoulders and grabbing the paper from their hands. "Cool!" He exclaimed.

Claire and Connor both looked at him in confusion. "Why are you so excited about a dance?" Claire asked,narrowing her eyes and raising an eyebrow at him.

KC looked at Claire in exasperation. "It's more than just a dance Claire! It's Halloween! The only time of the year when you can get away with dressing outrageously and pretending to be something your not!" He declared,gazing down at her with his mischevious green eyes.

Claire swallowed hard,glancing at Alli and Connor who were talking behind them. "I wouldn't know. Darcy and I never went trick or treating." She told him in a quiet,serious voice.

KC looked at her in shock. "WHAT?!" He asked loudly in disbelief.

"Our mother wouldn't allow it and I never really care." Claire said lightly,shrugging her shoulder.

KC just blinked at her,mouth still open in shock.

She cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "What? It couldn't_ possibly _be that shocking. You,Alli,and Connor know how strict and religous my parents are."

"Actually it is shocking. I have to say Claire,you really missed out!" KC said.

But thankfully," Alli said,pushing her way infront of Claire and looking devilishly at Connor and then KC. "She has us."

Connor just looked at Alli with wide dark eyes and she let out a soft giggle,placing her hands on her hips.

"What is going through your head now?" Connor asked her questioningly,feeling a little scared.

Alli threw her slender arm around Connor's shoulders and rested her head against his. "Claire isn't going to miss out on the fun and craziness of Halloween anymore! She is going to convince her parents to let her come and I am going to take her costume shopping."

Claire shook her head negatively,long ponytail slapping her in the face. "Alli. I don't necessarily want to get in trouble!" She said,gritting her teeth together.

Alli rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to get in trouble Claire! It isn't as if you are killing anyone!" She answered,peering at her friend with darkly narrowed eyes.

Claire looked at the determined look on her friend's face and let out a sigh. "Fine. So long as I don't get in trouble." She grumbled reluctantly,pouting a bit.

Alli squealed and jumped up and down,clapping her hands. "GREAT!! We will go shopping this afternoon,right after you ask your parents!" She said excitedly,throwing her arms around her friend's neck still squealing.

Claire sighed once more. She knew that she would soon regret this.

Later that day,once school was over and Claire had said goodbye to Connor,KC,and Jane,she and Alli went to her house. As soon as they walked through the door,her mother came through the kitchen doorway,wiping her hands on a small blue and white dish towel. "Hello girls. How was school today?" She asked,going over to kiss her daughter on the top of her head.

"It was okay." Claire replied,chewing on her lower lip nervously.

Melanie Edwards noticed her daughter's apprehension and a worried look came over her face. "Sweetie?" She asked,"What is it?"

Claire swallowed hard and took a deep,calming breath as she and Alli shared a look.

"What Claire is trying to say Mrs.Edwards,is that she would love it if she were able to go to the Halloween Bash at school,with KC,Connor,and I." Alli said boldly,looking up at Claire's mother.

Melanie raise her eyebrow and looked from her daughter to Alli. "Claire? Do you really want to go to the Halloween Bash at Degrassi?" She questioned curiously.

Claire nodded her head slowly,her ponytail bobbing up and down with the movement of her head.

Melanie smiled. She understood that her daughter was old enough to make the right decisions. "Well then you can go. When is this dance anyways?" She asked them softly.

"It's on Halloween. It starts at eight and ends around midnight." Alli replied for Claire. "Anyway,I was going to take Claire shopping for a costume. We don't have any homework."

"That sounds nice." Melanie told them as she reached for her pocketbook and pulled out a fifty. "Here sweetie. You can get your costume and perhaps a little something for dinner."

Claire smiled at her mother gratefully and set down her bookbag and taking the money. "Thanks." She said quickly.

The night of the Halloween Bash,Claire entered the gymnasium dressed in her Belle from The Beauty and the Beast costume with Alli beside her dressed as a belly dancer. Her eyes scanned the crowded gym for KC and Connor. Alli spotted them first and they threaded through the crowd of people torward them.

"Hey,KC." Claire said,a small blush staining her usually pale cheeks. KC was dressed as a pirate and Claire had to admit that her friend looked rather handsome.

KC smiled at her softly,looking her over head to toe. "Hey Claire. You look awesome! Belle from Beauty and the Beast,right?"

Claire nodded,blushing even more now. She saw Connor,who was dressed as a zombie and Alli dancing in the distance next to Jane and Spinner who looked to be Romeo and Juliet.

KC spotted where she was looking. "You want to dance?" He asked shyly,holding out his hand.

Claire smiled hugely and nodded her head,putting her hand in his.

They walked out onto the dance floor and wrapped their arms around one another. Claire buried her head in KC's shoulder,inhaling his cologne. He smelled wonderful.

"I'm glad you came." KC told her softly in her ear.

She looked up at him noting the sincerity in his gorgeous eyes. "I am to." She said,all the while staring at his kissable lips

KC stared at her mouth as well,comtemplating what to do. He didn't have to think for long because Claire suddenly pulled him down to her height and kissed him sweetly. He kissed her back slowly,lost in her.

Feet away,Connor and Alli and Spinner and Jane were staring at the two young teens happily. "So...Spinner,Connor,I guess Jane and I won the bet that KC and Claire liked eachother. Alli said,smiling evilly at the two boys.


End file.
